<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fruit of the Serpent's Tree by Lady_Talla_Doe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492227">Fruit of the Serpent's Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe'>Lady_Talla_Doe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Lorne should know better, M/M, Mission Fic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, don't eat weird alien fruit, s2 ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne  eats far too much of what turns out to be a fruit reserved for nervous newly weds on their wedding nights, and Ronon stays behind to help him though the worst of it as the rest of the team return to Atlantis to get medical help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fruit of the Serpent's Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While this is a fuck-or-die trope, if Lorne hadn't been piggy he would have been fine.<br/>Why yes, i have invested far to much time in this considering almost all of chapter two will be filthy filthy smutt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>It was a nice day to be off-world, Lorne decided, as he took another bite of the pale yellow apple-like fruit. It was crisp and sweet, skin waxier than any earth apple he’d ever had; and it was small, like a crab apple. The faint red marks striping it grew more vivid as he ate, like a bruise, and he wasn’t certain if the fruit its self became sweeter.</p><p>He took another bite, chewing slowly to savour it. Between the fresh fruit, and the warm sunlight, Lorne was feeling pretty good. He slid the zipper down on his TAC vest a few inches, just enough to let the gentle breeze of this pleasant planet cool his neck. He then tugged at the round collar of his shirt with a finger, suddenly feeling a lot warmer; he could feel a bead of sweat slide down his spine.</p><p><em>Perhaps it’s time to get out of the sun,</em> he decided, but lifted his snack to take another bite as he turned in a slow, unconcerned circle, looking for somewhere with shade. Absent mindedly, he unzipped his TAC vest entirely, and let out a sigh as the heat it trapped against his skin was blown away by the sweet-scented breeze. It ruffled the tall grass, creating pleasing whisper of dry stalk against dry stalk. Evan stepped towards the small grove of naked trees, bare branches hanging thick and heavy with the strange fruit.</p><p>The not-apple was slapped from his hand, hard enough to leave a stinging red flush on his skin. Lorne shook it out, turning with a frown- only to have his jaw grabbed by an unforgivably harsh grip, fingers and thumb digging into the hinge of his jaw and forcing it open. Ronon looked furious, brow furrowed and teeth bared.</p><p>Major Lorne had seen the man angry many times, but it had never been directed at <em>him</em>, not like this. He started to ask what was wrong, to stammer an apology, when thick fingers forced their way into his mouth. Lorne tried to close his jaw, tongue pushing up against Ronon’s fingers; he swallowed reflexively, choking on the mix of sweet fruit, and earth. The Satedan cursed, and removed his hand from Lorne’s mouth, wet fingers pressing harshly against his mouth, before Ronon using his wet hand to shove his head back, peer in the smaller man’s eyes critically.  Saliva created a cool path, across his bruised lips, up his cheek. Wonderfully cool spots against his suddenly burning skin, welcome against the strange heat pooling in his belly as Ronon pulled on his hair, and Lorne leaned his head back, mouth falling open in a dazed look of confusion.</p><p>Ronon demanded something of him, but Lorne, personally, couldn’t focus on the rumble of Ronon’s voice, too caught up in the vivid replay of the way his fingers had felt <em>filling</em> his mouth, big and thick; their blunt nails had dirt under them, and the <em>taste</em>- it should have been disgusting, but Lorne wanted to grab his hand, suck every digit clean. Twist his tongue around his rough digits until they were both hot and bothered— He froze.</p><p>
  <em>Where did that come from?</em>
</p><p>That impulse alone steadied him, brough him back to reality better than ice water; his hands were wrapped loosely around the leather guard on Ronon’s forearm, but he wasn’t trying to push him away; Lorne simply clung to him, desperately, unsteady and unmoored by the heat under his skin. He struggled for words, looking up at Ronon in confusion.</p><p>“Ronon, what—?”</p><p>The Satedan growled, too close, too hot, and Lorne could feel his breath on his skin like a physical touch.</p><p>Ronon shook him, <em>hard</em>, and Lorne’s teeth clicked together from the force, but suddenly he could hear what Ronon was asking him, rather than just feel the vibrations of his low voice against his skin.</p><p>“How much did you eat?” Ronon demanded, not for the first time, from the sounds of his frustration.</p><p>On many ways, he was restraining himself. It was startling. Ronon was <em>worried,</em> not angry, Lorne realized with a start.</p><p>“Is it poisonous?” Lorne whispered, horrified at the thought. His muddled head, his lethargic movements- it would make sense.</p><p>But no, he remembered Tayla mentioning them. They were edible, just both she and Ronon seemed to stress that they should avoid them, although they had offered no explanation, simply exchanged looks heavy with unspoken words. Shepard had dropped it, and McKay wasn’t about to eat anything he’d been told not to. Lorne had assumed they simply couldn’t be eaten <em>raw</em>, or perhaps that they were not in season; he had shrugged it off, and decided to ask later.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure when he had taken one. But he had been half way through one before he’d realized it, and it had been sweet and he’d seen no reason for them not eat the strange fruit.</p><p>Ronon had that <em>look</em> again, like he knew something but didn’t want to say it. Evan sucked in a harsh breath, and he was aware again of how <em>close</em> they were, Ronon pressing him back against a near by tree, his larger bulk pinning Evan as he held his face like he was scolding a dog.</p><p>His jaw ached, and he was salivating. He swallowed roughly, and Ronon’s gaze dipped to his lips, tracking the wetness from his own fingers.</p><p>There was a heat under his skin, a heat Evan knew that Ronon could help with. He tipped his head back, mind hazy, and let his front teeth press slowly into his bottom lip, dragged his teeth across it to catch the lingering taste of Ronon’s hands. Ronon watched, frozen against him.</p><p>Before anything else could happen, Ronon was wrenched from him, shoved several feet back, and Lorne cried out at the lost, shock like pain down his skin. Tayla stood between them, looking more frustrated then worried.</p><p><em>She thinks we’re fighting</em>, whispered the oddly clear part of him. It was a faint disappointment, the idea she might still think him capable of picking pointless fights with his Pegasus comrades. They had been through so much together, no matter Evan’s first impressions of Ronon, and his admittedly lingering disapproval. But only because Ronon didn’t <em>answer</em> to them, not really; he listened to Sheppard. But it wasn’t compulsory, and there would always be a part of him that worried about that.</p><p>Ronon was fishing through the grass, and he grunted something at Tayla. She caught what he tossed her, and looked at it critically before turning back to Lorne. He noticed she was careful not to touch his bare skin after that, her hands wrapped around the front of his unzipped TAC vest.</p><p>“Major, how much of these did you eat?” her concern was vivid, and suddenly Evan felt foolish for what was obviously a big mistake. “You are not in trouble, Major, but it is very important we know.”Tayla continued, tone soft and soothing. He felt like when he was a child, and he had eaten all the flintstone vitamins. His father had been so careful not to yell, but the panic was there under everything.</p><p>The way she moved, like he would startle any moment, perhaps lie to cover his embarrassment- it curled uncomfortably under his ribs, and his emotions were so <em>turbulent</em>, so strong that he choked on his own breathe, forcing them past a knot in his throat.</p><p>“A-a couple, two, I think. I’m sorry- I didn’t <em>mean</em>—” he stumbled through the apology, suddenly the idea of disappointing them- <em>either</em> of them- crushingly unbearable. Tears welled in his eyes, and behind Tayla, he heard Ronon curse; he didn’t recognize the language, but Tayla shot him a sharp look despite herself, so it must have been very rude.  <em>Probably vulgar.</em></p><p>Evan’s hands crept up, covering his mouth.</p><p>“<em>Sorry,</em>” he whispered, <em>crushed</em>, and Tayla was quick to sooth him, running a hand up and down his arm. He felt like he would do anything to make up for the mistake, and the divorced little voice at the back of his mind whispered something. <em>You are not yourself. Drugged?</em> It suggested, and given the way he was feeling, it would make sense.</p><p>“It is alright, you did not know. Ronon will take you to the jumper, I think it is best if,” she paused, looking over at the tall satedan, who nodded slightly. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he didn’t look comfortable.</p><p>“It would be best if you dealt with the worst of this <em>here</em>, rather than Atlantis.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>